


Easy Breezy

by TheGirlInGlasses1444



Series: The Rings [3]
Category: This work is original.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInGlasses1444/pseuds/TheGirlInGlasses1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real problems come into play in this midway point of Clay Elston's "The Rings" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Breezy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the work of Clay Elston. The characters and storyline belong to him. I take no credit in this story.

A/N: **I have received complaints about this story being overly vague and pushing forth constant plot holes. I am fully aware of this. The entire five part series is this way. He's done it on purpose. It is the back story for a project that is still in it's infancy. If you don't like this, wait for that to come out. I'll keep you posted.**

* * *

_Location: Doko 3_

_Environmental Status: Basaltic Black Sand Desert; No known liquid water_

_Atmospheric Status: 96.3% Nitrogen 3.7% Trace Gasses_

_Geological Status: Inhabited_

 

"Where the hell did they go?" Elliot Carragin roared.

He and two other crew members, Jack Petr and Regan Tommas, stood facing out away from the Ring, guns aime straight out at the blackness of the night. The sand was so dark that the horizon was impossible to find. The ground practically melded in with the dark sky.It was almost serene.

"You almost done back there?" Elliot called to Jean Bend, who was attempting to activate the large metal device. It was proving to be much more difficult than the first, as would be the next. After all, not just anyone could be able to destroy the Earth.

"Almost there. Gah," she groaned as she twisted the final release. The panel rose and the Ring was active. The stark white beam shot into the air, thinning almost immedeately. "Now let's get back to the drop ship before those things come ba-"

She was cut off by a deep, maniacal cackle. The voice rose aroud the four scientists, eerily shrill and brutally scratchy.

"I am the monster hiding under the bed, waiting in the shadows, lurking in your head

I am the demon, coming so soon,

Preparing you all to meet your doom,

I have for you a message to send:

You all so soon shall face the end." This was followed with more dark laughter, abruptly cutting off.

They looked among themselves in confusion, reacting too slowly when Jean clutched he chest and fell to the ground with a deafening scream. They went to her assistance, unable to do anything outside of the ship. She was in her suit.

They carried the woman as needles of unbearable pain shot through her body at each touch. She screamed as tgey lugged her, pain so heavy she should've passed out, but she couldn't.

Once into the dropship, they removed the light environment suit and layed her down on the med table. "Jack, Regan, get us to the Terra. Now!" They rushed into the cockpit.

Tears streamed down the sides of Jean's face, her eyes glacing at the pistol strapped to Elliot's waist. "Please," she pleaded shakily. It hurts Elliot. P-Please."

Elliot new full well what she was asking, yet he his face said otherwise.

"Please."

Reluctantly, he unholtsered the pistol and taised it up.  _Don't hesitate. It's worse if you don't._ Still, he didn't know if he could do it. But he knew he had to.

"Please."

* * *

 

"Dammit!" Kass cursed. "Let's get moving. We can mourn on the way to the next location."

"Yes ma'am," Karen replied. Ten minutes later, the young Scott's voice boomed throughout the ship. "Attention, this is your navigator speaking. We are en route to the twelfth planet in the Zacora Star System. The voyage will take approximately nine months, so be patient. You are now free to roam about the ship."

Elliot stood to leave the bridge when a voice reached him:

"I am coming for you."

He whipped around to find no-one behind him. Kass saw and probed, "Everything alright?"

Startled, he replied, "Wha- yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't lie," she said, unconvinced. "After what you just went through, I'd be pretty damn messed up too. You need some rest."

Elliot shook his head and left the bridge. He entered his quarters and plopped himself onto the bed. He sat up, resting his head in his hands, disturbing images burning into his mind, undescribable. An evil, sick laughter filled his head, words like hate and death searing his brain. It all hurt so much. He was so focused on it that he never realized that he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

 

               Thirteen Weeks Later

 

Words flowed through his mind, cursing his very existence. "I am doom." the voice said. "I am death."

The worst thing was the echoing laughter. It wouldn't leave. It persisted. Then came the images. He saw the Terra itself crash into ice. He watched his friends burn, screaming and writhing in pain. He saw Karen shot by an unknown blur. It was way too much. Elliot jerked up, his eyes tearing open with a quiet sob.

At first his vision was blurred, but she soon came into focus.  The perfect skinned, redheaded Scottish girl moved closer to Elliot, a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay? You look like hell." She had now sat down on the bed next to him her face close to his.

"And you're so perfect?" he mumbled lightly.

She chuckled at the memory of them in bed together and replied, "Not even close. Now. What is going on? You haven't been yourself for weeks."

Elliot explained what he'd been seeing, the voice, the images, and that ear-damming laugh. But as soon as he'd said it, he realized his head was clear. His mind was clear. It was gone. From  _him_ at least.


End file.
